Expect the Unexpected
by hmfan24
Summary: A girl named jill gets hit by a drunk driver and is transported to a weird town in illinois. Will she see someone familiar. no yaois oc i stink at summurys by the way this is my first fanfic new short chapter up on hiatus
1. the beggining

Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer- in my fantasy world I would own harvest moon but in life I don't.

Authors note- this is my first fanfic and a Jill pov. It has an oc too ;).

"Yo, cough" (I will not reveal until later)" I called to my best friend. "It's a flier it says that they're looking for a farmer out by Springfield, Illinois in a city called Mineral Town."

"Sounds cool I think you should go for it." My friend said leaning against the wall where the flier was. He was dressed casually in his normal clothes.

"You really think so?" I asked confused.

"Yeah it's perfect for you. You have that talent and you're pretty strong." he said with a big smile.

"Thanks maybe I'll think about it but first let's go see a movie." I suggested

"How bout uhh… the House of Wax." He said.

"Yeah!" So we went to the movies. Then we came back and were going to burger king. All of a sudden this car came up the entrance and crashed into our car. I could barely see and I started drifting to sleep or something.

As I was asleep I saw my friends, family, and my first birthday. Then I saw this man he said expect the unexpected then vanished. Last I saw my best friend. It was me and him playing like we did when we were kids.

flashback

"Ewww, is that your girlfriend!" a little girl asked

"No!" my friend said

"We're just friends!" I told her.

end flash back

Could I be dead? All of a sudden I heard a voice.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so but we have to send her to mineral town."

"But why can't we keep her here in Chicago?"

Then I heard a helicopter. I went to sleep again only this time nothing happened. When I woke up I couldn't remember anything.

"Hello, I'm glad to see you're up." said a man with black hair and a doctor suit on.

"What happened? And why am I all bruised and stuff?"

"Oh nothing you were just cruising down from burger king and a drunk driver hit you." he said

"What do you mean oh nothing that's big." I said frustrated.

"It's okay sorry. Anyway the records here say your name is Jill and you're 22. You know you would be perfect for the farmer job."

He said. 'Farmer job, farmer job where have I heard that before.'

Then, a girl came in with a scrub on a/n I hate her dress and took my vitals and stuff then left. I was okay and then I stayed a night and the doctor released me.

(a/n) that's it I know it's short but i'll do more next time.


	2. good bad and the plain ugl

Chapter 2

People are Radical

Author's Note – this will be longer and will bring in the spiritual part and more PG but I'll try to go funny too remember critic and review **_nicely _**

Disclaimer - do you like then if you do I wouldn't b

The people at mineral town were cool. Except this I met this guy who was the mayor. He was 4'4 and had a bald shiny spot right in the middle of his head. It was covered by a hat.

"Hello Miss Tami," he said in his cocky middle aged voice. "Are you here for the job?"

"I guess so, and call me Ji-" he interrupted me. "Okay great Miss Tami I'll take you on a tour then I'll show you to the farm."

'Uhh I wish I could just say NO to this guy' I thought. I accidentally said no out loud.

"What was that Miss Tami?" he said. Luckily the man was hard at hearing.

"Oh nothing." I said.

He showed me people and then took me to the farm. I talked to Zach and went to sleep.

I was gathering herbs and grasses when I saw Ann and Popuri by the spring.

"Hi, Ann Popuri. How ya guys doin?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah we're okay. We're going to be hosting a new person at our inn!" Ann said.

"His name is Cliff!" Popuri said excitedly.

"Oookaay, I'll be going now." I said then I rushed back to the farm. I saw this boy.

"Hello my name is Shinyu. I came for the job and the mayor said I could since I came from along way away." he said.

"Well my name is Jill Tami and I am here working at the farm too. I guess you'll have to stay at the inn." I said.

I went over to the mail box where he was standing. He had purple hair and slanted eyes. And a t-shirt that said 'Japan Rocks' he had a cool look.

I checked the mail there. "Bill, bill, junk, bill, crap, oh… and a note." I said as I looked through it. Then I looked at Shinyu and he just stood looking around I figured he rejected Thomas's tour. The note read,

_Dear Jill,_

_We don't have any more room in the inn for Shinyu so he's going to have to stay at your place. The new kid is coming on Saturday and we're going to have a party for him. He's from a town not far from here. So you can bring Shinyu too the whole town is invited. _

_ Inn Ann _

_P.S You can pick up the extra cot we have for Shinyu._

'Oh great I'm stuck with him for awhile.' I thought. "Come on we need to go and pick up your cot from the inn. You're staying with me." I said. I saw a weird smile on his face. "You'll be sleeping in the horse shed with lightning." I added. We went to the inn and got the cot. After we got there I set up the cot and went to sleep.

The next day …

I woke up at 6 o' clock sharp so did Shinyu. I laid out the rules and compromised with Shinyu. he decided he likes plants so he's going to farm and mine. I'm going to fish and tend to the animals. We did our duties for most of the day then went to the party.

At the party …

We were dancing to 1 2 step by Ciara. Then I decided to socialize with the people at the party.

"Hi Jill!" said Rick

"Hey, Rick you can come over later on today to take that chicken he's in good condition but he just doesn't seem him self." I said

"Hey Jill oh… uh… never mind." He said but he looked sad.

"What's a matter Rick." I asked worried.

"Oh nothing sorry I have to go." He said then ran.

'I wonder what the matter is.' I thought.

Then I saw Gray.

"Hey Gray how are you. Thanks for that tool you up graded its real cool." I said with a big smile.

"Thanks Jill you really mean it I worked real hard on it." He said bashfully.

"Yeah I can do lots of things with the fishing pole. I caught a king fish." I said.

"Thanks a lot I like having classy friends like you." He said.

Then I saw Doctor…

"Hello Dr. Tim how are you?" I asked.

"Oh good have you seen Elli yet?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah she's by the punch bowl. You know you inspire me when I was a little – "Then he started running toward the punch bowl.

Finally Cliff was although Cliff was different he was also talking to Ann. He was kinda shy towards me. "Hey Cliff! Ya like mineral town? I just came a week ago. Oh by the way my name's Jill."

"… … … Uh … Hi … Jill …"

"Oookaay I'll go to the punch bowl."

I went to the punch bowl and saw Shinyu he was talking to my best friend Karen they seemed to be getting along. I looked around and saw May and Stu dancing with my dog and Cliff and Ann still chatting. I saw Elli and Dr. Tim together and Mary and Gray. Then Rick talking with Shinyu and Karen. Popuri wasn't there though and I figured I should be leaving.

"Come on Shinyu we need to leave we have a sick animal and a big harvest tomorrow." I said pulling his hand like a 2 year old.

"Hold on Jill. Ha, ha, ha, ha. That's funny Karen you know it really is cool we met before." he said.

"Come on now Shin!" I yelled and yanking him out the door. His head hit the door looking at Karen and he was unconscious. Rick helped me carry him home. Dr. Tim helped since he needed to take care of him. Elli came then on and on until every one came except the mayor. He was pretty popular for his first week. I finally got some sleep and over slept.

I went to church and Pastor Carter told us a number of testimonies. My favorite one was about when the Christians were being captured by the Catholics. It took a lot of guts to stand against them and stand by their knowledge of the bible and their worship of God and only God.

After the service I decided to take the rest of the day off and go to the spring there I saw Karen.

"Hi Karen how are you" I asked.

"I just can't decide between these two people?" she said with a frown on.

"Who?" I asked.

"Shinyu and Rick." she said. I was shocked, 'Shinyu? Rick? Who would've known?' I thought.

"They both asked me but I don't know who to tell they're both great people."

"Well you and Rick have known each other for a while. Go with him."

"I guess your right." she said with a grin. "Thanks Jill!"

"Bye!" I said as she walked off.

I took a rest thinking if I gave the right advice or not. Then after resting in the hot springs I went to the inn. There I saw Rick.

"Hi Jill, do you want a drink?"

"Yeah but where's Karen?"

"Oh so where is she?"

"I don't know here have a couple of drinks."

"Okay." I shrugged.

Then I was on the floor. Rick must have dragged me home because I was in the bed and pretty tired. Then I woke up and there was a note left on the head of the bed.

_Hi Jill, _

_How are you? I left a little early and thanks for the kiss. I want to talk to you. Meet me at the bench at 7:00._

_ Rick_

What happened it was time to go and ask him at 7:00. Today.


	3. kisses, lies, and chickens

Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer- I don't even own half of the thing in my room so I don't own Harvest Moon

A/n- Well I'm sad no one I mean no one has reviewed it's been about a month. Well be careful this one gets interesting. Someone gets hurt? Catfight? Betrayal? Who's doing what? And thing get aggressive for the tomato festival. Who is this new fella? And why are the chickens gone? Read this to find out.

What the heck was that?

"Hey, Jill." Rick said with his usual smile.

"Don't hey Jill me. Did you persuade me into kissing you?" I said to Rick. Rick had a worried face on.

"Well then I'll go and tell Harris." I turned around and saw Karen. Boy was she mad. She fell to her knees and started crying.

"What did you say Jill?" she said furiously.

"Hey baby, she tricked me into kissing me." he said walking toward Karen.

"Did you kiss him?" she said. I thought for a second. 'What should I say; I'll just say the truth.'

"Yes but –" she reached and slapped me.

"Nobody slaps me." 'I didn't like him I had a little crush on him before but now I now he's a b. He's going to get it.' I was fighting with my best friend. I felt bad so I ended it.

"Karen I'm sorry but I got drunk and Rick harassed me." I said.

"Oh then I'm so sorry here come in and I'll get you an ice pack." she said she brought me inside.

I left a few hours later and came home. I went to sleep and had a bad dream and then I think I saw my best friend. I woke up took care of some animals. Then I saw Karen she was bringing Shinyu some bread and wine. She waved at me then left.

"Hey Shiny what did Karen ask you?" I asked he stood there blushing.

"She asked me to be her boyfriend and come with her to the swimming festival. I said yes." he said.

"Oh that's great." I said.

'I need a date too I could bring Rick or Gray. I guess Gray.'

"Well I have to go and find me a date." I said. I went down the street and saw Rick. He was getting yelled at by Popuri. I moved on and saw Gray.

"Hey Gray it's your classy friend." I yelled to him in the back.

"Oh, hi Jill. Here I made you something." he handed me a broach.

"Thanks, here is and ore for you to practice on. You are doing much better you remind me of someone I know." I said blushing.

"Oh and here," I can't believe he kissed me. We kissed for about 3 minutes. (A/n I've never kissed before so I don't know how long it takes.) "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will I uhh… thanks. I like you Gray." I said blushing.

"I like you too Jill." we kissed again. I think I loved him but it's too early for love. 'Well I really like him I feel like he's on level 6 with me I'll just calling it an orange heart.'

"Bye Gray sees you tomorrow at the festival okay." I said.

"I'll be competing." he said.

I left. It was about 8:00 and I went to the inn. I talked to Ann about today. She was shocked.

"Well you know Gray is like my brother so I don't know." she said.

"I like him he's muscular, nice, and has that bashfulness."

"You know I heard him and Maria have a history."

"So what, I like him I'm going to make him a dinner for after the swimming day." I said.

"Well you know I do like that Cliff. We shared a romantic evening he proposed."

"Ah shoot he's taken."

We laughed and had a good time

The next day was the festival.

I was rooting for my beau when this Cuban/Hawaiian/African/Asian guy comes. He had a purple bandana folded and tied around his head. I turned and saw him he was in a white t-shirt that was sort of filled with crap. I went up to him and was about to say something but…

"Hey beautiful how's it going?" he was rude and up nocuous.

"Uh… oh hi I'm just rooting for my boyfriend Gray." I said. I was kind of blushing.

"Well if you date me I'll take you from gray skies to blue in seconds. To please you."

"Pshh, bye." I walked to the doc.

I liked his ambition but I didn't really like him. So I moved on I saw Gray so I gave him good luck.

"Hey Gray how's it going?" I said kissing him.

"I'm going to win." He said.

"I know you are you can do anything."

"Good luck." I said as I walked off.

I had a swim suit on and everyone was looking at me like 'Ahh shoot she's taken' all accept Kai and Rick. Well I was a typical girl dark red and brown hair with tanish skin I'm Latino. I wear my hair in a pony tail and have a green swim suit on. (A/n sorry I ever got to do the description)

Well then the race started Rick is too wimpy to compete. Well then Kai won with Grey in 2nd place. I took him home and we celebrated.

"Well did you like the corn?" I said

"I like the corn but I love you." (A/n go ahead and sigh it is sappy) he said. He got down on a knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, Gray I will." I said I hugged him.

Well about a year passed my chicken died and I got a new one who turned gold. Well my chicken was in top shape. Gray and I were still engaged. So I was waiting for the wedding. Today was the chicken festival and I was ready.

Outside were Karen, Shinyu, and Kai.

"What's up? Hey where is Bach. And Wolfgang?" I asked.

"They got killed." said Shinyu.

"Someone sickled the heads off them. Cooked them and sold them to the Inn." Kai said.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"It was Rick he planned the whole thing." He said.

"I put him in jail for 3 years and got you a new chicken."

"Thanks Kai! I owe you one."

"Kai also got it trained and ready for the match."

"Thanks Kai but I don't think I've in shape to chant." I said as I walked away. I went to Gray's house only to find more bad news.

A/n I might start a new one or add to this you chooses. Oh yeah next time more suspense, drama, and stupid humor. Oh yeah and who should she choose who is your favorite?


End file.
